Area 51
by nukagirl
Summary: Mikey never expected to be the one taking the lead. He had his brothers for that. But when his brothers are not there to protect him from harm, he has no choice but to form a plan. Otherwise, he will fall, and with him, Raph, who is slowly dying.
1. Chapter 1

Area 51

**Area 51**

**This is set in between the lost season and the fast forward season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Enjoy XD**

"Donnie, let me out of bed!!" a quick-tempered turtle yelled. The yell echoed though the whole of the lair and the orange bandannaed turtle sighed and turned the volume of the TV up.

He hated it when any of his brothers got ill, but especially Raph. Raph would scream, and sulk, and threw a temper tantrum, and have a go at everyone, like it was their fault. Raph had caught the flu and had a high temperature. Donnie had confided him to his bed, and Raph was not happy.

"I'm perfectly fine-ACHOO! - I can get out of-ACHOO!-bed!" Raph yelled. Mikey got two cushions and pressed them against his ears. It didn't block out Raph's screams though.

"Raph, your temperature is really high, you have to stay in bed" Donnie told him, "I have set up a TV in here, you can watch whatever you want"

"But me and Casey where going vigilante tonight" Raph yelled at Donnie, in a very childish voice.

"Do you want me to call him and tell him to come over here instead?" Donnie asked, trying to be helpful.

"Don't bother" Raph grumbled, sneezing again.

Donnie came out of the room, looking fed up.

"Don't worry about it, Donnie" Leo said, looking up at him from the centre of the lair, where he had been mediating, "Nothing anyone does is good enough when Raph is ill" Donnie rolled his eyes and sat down next to Mikey.

"You can take the cushions down now, Mikey, the shouting has stopped" Donnie told him. Mikey lowered the cushions.

"It didn't work anyway" he told the purple turtle and then faced the TV.

That night, Mikey was asleep in his bedroom. He was having dream of the Justice Force, when he woke suddenly. He laid there for a minuet, wondering what woke him up, when he realised that Raph was standing over him.

"Rape?" he asked, sleepily, sitting up. Raph looked pale, with sweat across his forehead.

"Raph, what's wrong?" Mikey asked, concerned.

"Come topside with me" Raph whispered.

"What?" Mikey asked, frowning.

"Shhh!!" Mikey said, putting his finger to his buck, "I can't stay down here, it will drive me crazy"

"But-"

"It will only be for a few minuets, and the fresh air will do me some good" Raph told him.

"Donnie and Leo will kill me" Mikey said, trying to get out of Raph's suggestion.

"And I will kill you if you don't when I get better" Raph warned, "I'll cut you into tiny pieces and then feed you to Klunk"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming" Mikey said, standing up. He followed Raph out, who kept sneezing.

"Are you sure about this, Raph?" Mikey asked, as they stepped outside the lair and Raph started to cough.

"If I stay in there, I will go crazy" Raph relied, "It will only be a few minuets"

They uncovered the nearest manhole and jumped up to the surface. Raph winced with every movement he made.

"You are so stubborn" Mikey laughed, looking at Raph's expression. He sneezed again and then growled at Mikey. Mikey jumped on top of a dumpster and sat on it, swinging his legs over the edge.

"I would have just stayed in bed, especially with the flu" Mikey said. Raph said nothing, but lifted his head up, feeling the fresh city air on his face.

"I wonder if Casey got anyone tonight" he said, with an absent-mindedly look on his face.

"Don't even think about it" Mikey warned him.

"What?" Raph asked, innocently.

"I'm no Don, but I'm quite sure you're in no condition to fight crime" Mikey replied.

"No, 'cause crimes gonna to beat you" came a dark voice. Mikey jumped off the dumpster and faced it.

Purple Dragons!

Loads of them down the alley way, grinning and holding baseball bats. Mikey took out his Numchuks and swung them around, nervously.

"I warn you, I'm not in the mood" Raph told them, standing next to Mikey, with his Sai out.

"Raph, get out of here" Mikey hissed as Raph sneezed.

"And miss al the fun, you must be crazy" Raph grinned as a Purple Dragon run forward and swing his bat.

Raph's reactions were too slow and the bat hit him on the shoulder. Raph staggered backwards, surprised. Mikey threw out his Numchuks, twisted them around the handle of the bat and pulled them back. The bat was now in his hands and he turned it on its owner, knocking him out.

"Get down!" Mikey ordered his suborn brother, as the Purple Dragons advanced on them.

Mikey swung his new weapon out and twisted his Numchuks around. As he knocked two more out, and then more took their places, Mikey wished he had back up.

Mikey heard a thump behind him and he turned around, swinging his bat in a semi-circle in the process which winded everyone in its path.

A Dragon had sneak up from behind and had knocked Raph out. He was lying on the floor, still sweating from his high temperature. Blood seemed to be slowly leaking from his head.

"Raph!" Mikey gasped. The Dragon was grinning at him. Mikey leapt into the air and kicked the gangster. He fell to the floor, with Mikey's footprint engraved in his face.

"Raph!" Mikey said, bending down next to his brother.

"Hey…what are you doing?" came a voice from the bottom of the alley way. Mikey turned around and was met by a baseball bat being swing across his face.

"That's get out of here" was the last thing Mikey heard before he fell on top of Raph and his world turned into darkness.

**Another story. They never seem to stop. Stupid plot bunnies, keep attacking me in my sleep, saying, 'Write it, Nukagirl, write it, or it will stay in your head forever…MAH HA HA HA" **

**So here you go, another story, hope you like,**

**Please review, flames welcome, but nothing too harsh. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey groaned as he woke up

Mikey groaned as he woke up. His head felt like it had been split in half. He rubbed it and opened his eyes. A bright light erupted in them and he screwed them shut again. He groaned and turned over, realising that he was on the ground. Slowly, he opened his eyes again.

Mikey was in a small, white room. He frowned in confusion and looked around.

There was a door, which was shut and a window on the opposite wall. The window looked like a mirror, and he could see the opposite wall in it.

Raph was lying on the floor, under the window, facing away from him. Mikey's eyes widen in fear, but then he saw that Raph was breathing. His shell was lifting and falling slowly. Mikey stood up, but then fall down again. He was so tried, and his legs seemed unable to move.

Mikey crawled over to Raph and turned him over. Raph's red bandanna had gone and so had everything else.

His Sai, his belt, his knee and elbow pads. Raph was completely naked. Mikey realised that all his things had gone as well. Raph was boiling hot, his temperature had raisin and he was sweating.

Mikey looked around again. Where were they? How did they get there? Had Leo and Donnie realised that they were gone?

"I'll get you out of here, I promise" Mikey said aloud to the Raph, feeling his forehead.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and about twenty armed man with giant guns and dressed in army uniforms come running in. Mikey clutched Raph, trying to protect him.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked, trying not to show any fear. The man said nothing, but advanced on the turtles. Mikey tried to stand up, but he couldn't.

"Leave us alone! Let us go!" Mikey yelled, wishing that Leo and Donnie were there, because they would know what to do. The man pressed a trigger on their guns, and a blue light stick erected from the ends, like a sword. Mikey looked at them in fear.

"No, please!" Mikey begged, bending over Raph. None of the man showed any emotions as they stepped forward, jabbing Mikey with the blue light.

Pain filled Mikey's entire body and he screamed in fear and pain. It was like they were electricity him, and a loud buzzing filled his ears. Pain over took hum and Mikey was swallowed into darkness again.

When Mikey woke up a second time, his whole body was on fire.

That's what it felt like anyway. His eyes felt heavy. But he snapped them open, never the less.

He wasn't lying on the floor anymore, but on a table, that was positioned in an upright position. He was held to the table with thick, leather strips.

The room was bigger, but still blinding white. There were metal tables with equipment on them. It looked like equipment from a surgery theatre, or that mad scientists owned.

Mikey knew many mad scientists, but he didn't want to be in a room with this equipment with any of them. Including his genius brother.

There was also a window in this room, just opposite him. Mikey could see though this one, and he could see Raph, in the same position that he was in but in another room. Raph was still unconscious and looking worse then any other time that Mikey had ever seen him. His normally dark green skin was pale and shiny with sweat.

"Raph!" Mikey yelled, and then started to fight against the strips, trying to get free. He yelled, trying to break the strips.

"RAPH!" he screamed again. Armed man ran into the room again, their weapons already ready. Mikey closed his eyes, continuing to fight as a shock went though him. He yelled in pain.

"Stop! Stop!" said a panicked voice. The shocks stopped, and Mikey opened his eyes as the pain slowed.

The armed men were holding their guns by their sides. A young woman came up to Mikey. She had brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. She wore the typical 'Scientific' look, with the long white coat and she had a clipboard in her hand.

"You may leave now" she dismissed the men. They did as she had ordered and closed the door.

The woman looked at Mikey.

"Can you understand me?" she asked, in a kind tone, which Mikey choose not to trust.

"Yeh" Mikey replied, venom in his voice, and looking as Raph.

"And what planet do you come from?" the woman asked, standing on front of him.

"Earth…this one, 'cause I think there's about ten or something like that…" Mikey said, "I think this is the third one" he added as an after thought. Mikey kept his eyes on Raph, wishing he would wake up. Mikey could feel the woman studying him.

"What are you?" she asked, faintly, more to herself then him.

"What does it look like? I'm a giant, talking turtle" Mikey snapped at her, angrily.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Area 51" the woman simply replied.

"What?" Mikey asked in fear, as he turned to look at her. She was looking away from him and writing something on the clipboard.

"Area 51, that's where we take aliens here on Earth, you should have done your research before you landed on Earth" she told him.

"I'm not an alien….and I know that, I've been here before" Mikey screamed, taking on an anger that he had never had before. As he said that, an image of his brother, Donnie, came to his mind. An image of him as a monster, made that way by Agent Bishop's experiments. He shook his head and looked at Raph.

"How did we get here?" he asked, tears coming to his eyes.

"You were found, by a New York citizen, of course he called the Police" the woman explained, looking at Mikey again, "They called the government, who brought you here, it was kept very quiet, we don't need unnecessary panic, not when we have just got the traft wars gangs under control"

Mikey watched Raph slowly breathing. He then started to cough.

"Raph...!" he breathed, and then turned to the woman, "He has the flu, it's probably gotton worse, he needs help" he strangled against the strips again. The woman looked slightly worried.

"The flu is an Earth illness" she told him.

"WE ARE FROM EARTH!!" Mikey shouted so loud it hurt his own ears.

"Then how did you come to be…to be like this?" she asked, gesturing up and down his body.

"When we were little, just baby turtles, we were dropped into some kind of ooze, and then we mutated" Mikey explained, very bluntly.

"And where was this ooze?" she asked. By here tone, Mikey could tell she didn't believe him.

"Down some sewer" Mikey told her, irritated. He looked at Raph again, who had stopped breathing, but he was soaked in sweat and his head was lolling forwards.

"Please…just be ok" Mikey begged in his head. He looked to the woman.

"Who are you?" he asked. she turned to him, a slight puzzled look on her face.

"My name is Dr Green" she told him. She gave him a very faint smiled, before writing something else on her clipboard.

"I'm Michelangelo" Mikey told her, "But nearly everyone calls me Mikey, and he is Raphael, or Raph" Mikey didn't know why he was telling her this, or why he was being friendly. He guessed it was too show her that they weren't harmful.

"Who is 'everyone'?" Dr Green asked, looking up at Mikey.

"Le-"Mikey was just about to tell her about his other two brothers, and his Sensei, but then he stopped. What if they tried to found them? What if they took Leo, Donnie and Master Splinter into this horrible place as well?

"No one…it's just me and him" he said, quietly and the looked at Raph again, trying to found reassurance. Mikey could see that Raph was in a terrible condition, his breathing irregular.

"Please…he needs help" Mikey begged, turning to Dr Green. She looked at him, sadness in her pale eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said, before leaving the room.

"Nooo!!" Mikey yelled after her, fighting the strips again. He shook his body, causing the whole table to shake.

A cold laugh echoed though his ears, and Mikey turned to the door. A big, muscular man was standing there, grinning evilly. He had a syringe in his hand. He squeezed it and a yellow liquid squirted from the end.

Mikey's eyes widen in fear as the man come closed to him.

"This is how we treat unwelcome guest on Earth" the man, in a rough voice, "Alien scrum" he put the syringe on the fighting Mikey's arm so Mikey could feel the coldness of it, and then he jabbed into Mikey's arm.

Mikey screamed in pain, as the mystery liquid was squeezed into his arm.

"NOOO!! RAPHIE!!" he screamed, as his eyes went out of focus. The man laughed and the sound pieced Mikey's skull. Mikey's head lolled backwards and he fall unconscious.

**Please review, flames welcome, but nothing too harsh. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of days, Mikey slipped in and out of consciousness

Over the next couple of days, Mikey slipped in and out of consciousness. When he was awake enough to notice, Mikey realised that there was machines attached to him. Wires were tapped to his chest and lead to a beeping machine. There was a line running across the screen, going up and down, and up again.

Mikey thought it was measuring his heart beat, because it kept in rhythm with his beating heart.

There was a think wire going into his arm, just below his elbow. It hurt like hell to more it, and Mikey didn't have a chose, but to keep his arm still.

There was always someone in the room with him. The evil man visited him everyday, normally with a new chemical to inject into him.

"Scrum" the man would always snarl. His eyes would light up with Mikey's scream and he would laugh. The insults that the man threw at him caused Mikey more pain.

"You're lucky that you're not died yet, Freak!"

An armed man would always be standing at the door, standing tall with the shock gun held in his hand. No emotion would be on their face, just a blank expression. This scared Mikey. It was like the man wasn't alive. Just an empty shell, unable to feel.

Dr Green sometimes was in there. She didn't inject chemicals into him, or snarl insults at him. She just asked Mikey questions, about his past, and how and why he was on Earth.

"I was born here" he would always tell her, getting more and more annoyed every time. Dr Green slowly started to believe him.

Dr Green was in there one day, washing Mikey's cuts, gently. Mikey was conscious enough to notice and silently watched her.

"Why…?" Mikey started, but had to cough because his throat was sore and dry.

"Why are you being kind to me?" he asked the young woman, "No one else cares"

Dr Green studied him, with kindness in her eyes. At the same times, sadness was in them.

"I don't like what they do to things here, everything that looks just a bit out of palace, dies" she explained. Mikey tore his eyes from hers and looked at Raph. He hadn't been touched by the syringes and wires as Mikey had. Mikey thanked the Lord for that. But Raph hadn't woken up yet, and his condition had got worst.

"Bishop!" Mikey whispered, a sudden thought coming to him.

"Pardon?" Dr Green asked, leaning in closer to hear him. Mikey bite his lip.

Would Bishop help?

He had helped during the last battle with the Shredder, but that had been to protect the population of Earth. Bishop had also tired to dissect him and his brothers, and had kidnapped his Master.

Mikey's mind turned to his father. Mikey was sure that Splinter would tell him to do as his heart tells him to do. Mikey wished that his heart would speck up right now.

Maybe he should mediate. But how could he with all these noisy machines beeping and doing God knows what?

I bet Leo could, Mikey thought, closing his eyes. But Leo would know what to do anyway. He always has a plan. He always knows what to do.

Or Donnie. Donnie would know how to shit odd these stupid machines that made Mikey's insides swim and his mind ache. Donnie would know how to escape.

And Raph could form a plan as well, just as easily as Leo and Donnie. Raph would be out of these strips in two seconds, past the guards, kicking their arses as he went, and they would get out of there with no problems.

But Leo and Donnie were not there, and Raph was in no condition to fight, or do anything.

Mikey never expected that one day he would be alone. No older brothers to protect him from harm. No older brothers to from a plan that he would follow without question. He never expected that on day it would be him protecting his older brother. The brother he went to for support and encouragement.

But here he was. No chose but to take a lead he normally reserved for his older brothers.

Otherwise he would fall, and with him, Raph.

"Agent Bishop!" Mikey said, louder this time, turning back to Dr Green.

"He knows the truth; he knows of us" Mikey told her, "Please, you need to get hold of him"

Dr Green studied him, searching into his eyes. She then cupped his chin. Mikey looked at her, nervously, willing her to believe him. She needed to believe him.

Dr Green nodded, and then left the room. Mikey watched her go. He then looked up at his sick brother. Mikey could feel the dizziness over taking him again.

"We'll get out of here…I promise" Mikey breathed, keeping his on Raph until he fell unconscious again.

Mikey didn't see Dr Green for several days. The man was there, continuing to inject Mikey. Mikey arms were now sore and bruised. He felt heavy, his limbs weighing him down. His skin had been rubbed by the strips and was red and blistered. Mikey hadn't physically eaten or drunk anything for about two weeks now, but he was sure he was being kept alive by the drip that flowed into his arm.

Mikey was started to wish that it wouldn't.

Mikey was now getting use to the drugs that were given to him. He could stay conscious for longer periods of time and he began to focus more on what was going on around him.

He watched Raph all the time. Raph was getting worst by the day, and Mikey soon realised that he was watching his brother slowly die. No one ever entered Raph's room and he had been left to slowly die on his own.

"It's going to be ok" Mikey kept saying aloud, prying that was right. Mikey know that there was little hope left, though.

"Please…help him" Mikey would beg the guards on duty. They would just stand there, still not letting any emotion show.

Mikey had never been one for religion. Splinter had told them of the ancient Gods that watched over them. And growing up underneath New York City, with the forms of media, like the TV, he and his brothers had grown up to know about Christian teachings. Mikey soon found himself praying, every night. In fact every waking moment.

He said them out loud, no matter who was in the room, because the sound of his own voice calmed him.

"I don't know if you're listening, I mean, I am just a giant turtle, a turtle that means nothing to most people, and I haven't really prayed before" Mikey started his first pray, "Donnie tried to get us into pray when we were little, but we just laughed at him because we had never done it before, he just saw it on the tele and thought it was a good idea…he prayed every night for about a month, I listened to him, he prayed for world peace most of the time, where everyone and anyone could walk around and for nothing to happen to them, for them to be accepted" Mikey sniffed, tears coming to his eyes, "I am praying now because I'm in desperate need of help, me and my brother" Mikey looked up at Raph as he started a coughing fit.

"Please, God, my Lord, please, just give me some kind of sign, something that could help us escape, we have never done anything really bad, we have always tried to help people in most need of help" tears rolled down his cheeks, "He will die…he is dieing" the guard on duty looked at Mikey. Some kind of emotion seemed to flicker in his cold eyes as he watched this giant turtle, this alien, praying to God.

"Why have you left me like this? I don't want to be alone" Mikey asked, looking up at the white ceiling, "I'm not a leader, I don't want to be the leader, I want Leo to come and be the leader, I want Donnie to say it's all ok" Mikey looked at Raph again, "I want Raph to wake up and tell me off for goofing around" his cheeks was soaked in his cold tears.

"Please God, Please, help me"

Bishop didn't come. Dr Green didn't come. She didn't enter his room again, and now Mikey felt truly alone.

One day, Mikey woke up and realised that he was alone. No one was in the room with him. No guard. Nothing.

Mikey shook his head, slightly. It made his mind clearer and he looked around.

There was a table next to him, and he saw a knife near the edge. Mikey looked towards the door. No one was there. He then looked towards Raph for motivation.

"We're getting out of here, Raphie boy" he said and the started to reach out for the knife. His finger tips scrapped the end of the knife, but not quite reaching it.

"Come on" he encouraged himself, tagging harder at the strips. He looked up at Raph again.

Raph had his eyes half open, looking up at Mikey. Mikey's heart did a back flip. It was the first time he had seen Raph awake.

"Raph!" Mikey called out, hoping that his older brother could hear him. Raph's eyes closed again. Mikey looked at him, and then the knife again. He reached out again, throwing his whole body towards the table. The table he was lying on swing to the side, nearly tipping over. But it was enough for Mikey to grabbed hold of the knife, and he got a good grip of the handle.

"Yes!" he smiled, and then started to scratch at the strip that was tight around his arms. He got faster and faster. The strip slowly started to rub away.

"Come on! Come on!" he begged the cursed strip, which was cutting going too slowly for his liking.

After stretching the strip for about five minuets, it cut the whole way though. The strip fall off him and Mikey silently thanked God.

As he started to undo the strip around his chest, the door opened, and a guard stood there, bun by his side. Mikey's eyes widen as the guard realised what Mikey was doing.

"Back Up! I need back up!" the man shouted though the door.

Mikey tried to undo the remaining strips, his fingers sore, tired and clumsy, as more guards ran though the door, their guns ready with the blue glowing stick up.

"NO!!" Mikey yelled, as the electric shocks went though him. They were stronger this time and pain went the whole way though his body and he screamed in agony.

Mikey tired to fight it, he waved his arms out, trying to block the guns, but he was too weak. The pain over took him, and he fall into darkness once again.

**Please don't kill me for hurting Mikey. I didn't mean to, it's the plot bunnies, I'm telling you. Blame them, not me. **

**Anyway, please review, flames welcome, but nothing too harsh. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Raph, where are we going

"Raph, where are we going?" Mikey asked, in his innocent, six year old voice. He was following his older brother though the sewers.

"Just keep going, it's really cool" Raph grinned over his shoulder. Mikey signed nervously and looked around. He didn't recognise the tunnels. The floor was extremely slippery from the recent rain and both of them kept slipping over.

Mikey kept his eyes in the floor, so he could watch what he was standing on.

Suddenly, he heard a crash and a cry from ahead of him. Raph had fallen over and was clutching his ankle.

"Raphie!!" Mikey called out in panic and ran to his older brother.

"I think I've broken it" Raph said, tears in his young eyes. His ankle was swollen.

"Come on, I'll get you home" Mikey told his older brother, and put his arm around Raph's shoulder, dragging him up. He then took Raph home.

Mikey slowly woke, his body numb and tried. He kept his eyes shut.

"I'll get you home" he whispered, his voice croaked.

"That was a pretty stupid thing you did" said a familiar voice, in front of him. Mikey's eyes snapped open so fast it made him dizzy.

He was stripped back to the cold, metal table. The strips were tighter around him.

And standing in front of him, clothed in black, as Bishop, looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Mikey asked, in disbelief.

"As far as I know, you requested for me" Bishop replied.

Mikey had given up all hope of Bishop ever turning up. Mikey said nothing, and Bishop began to slowly pace the room, looking from Mikey to, though the window, Raph.

"He is nearing death" Bishop told Mikey. Mikey fought back the tears and bowed his head.

"They are planning to dissect him tomorrow" Bishop continued. Mikey's head snapped up.

"No! We need to stop them, we need to get out of here" he begged Bishop. Bishop looked at him.

"And you will, tonight" he replied, coming up close to Mikey and nearly whispering. Mikey's eyes lit up in hope as Bishop left. Mikey looked at Raph.

"Did you hear that, Raph? We're getting out of here" he smiled, though his pain.

Mikey refused to fall asleep, no matter how much his mind and body demanded that he had to.

Mikey watched the door, and than Raph, and then the door again. Images of his beloved brothers and his Sensei kept running though his mind and Mikey grew more anxious.

Final, the door opened and Mikey looked up. Dr Green came running in, carrying a bag and a shock gun.

"What are you doing here?" Mikey hissed, as she started to undo the strips.

"Agent Bishop sent me" she hissed. She undid the arm strips. Mikey shook his hands and started to undo the ones around his chest, while Dr Green got the one around his legs.

Mikey fall to the floor without the support of the strips and he yelped in pain.

"Are you ok?" Dr Green asked, bending down to help him up. Mikey's legs were refusing to work after nearly three weeks of doing nothing. They groaned in protest.

But Mikey forced himself up, he had to get up. He had to get Raph out of here.

He followed Dr Green out of the room and into an empty corridor. No one was around, and Mikey found that strange.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Bishop had called an emergency meeting with the General of this unit, all soldiers had to be there" Dr Green told him.

"Why couldn't he just ask to release us?" Mikey asked, holding his sore side.

"Because that would make it seem like he was letting aliens go, knowing that they were aliens" Dr Green said, opening a white door. Raph was in there and Mikey ran to him as fast as his sore, tried legs allowed him to.

"Raph!" Mikey cried, touching his unconscious brother's cheek. It was boiling and went under his cold fingers.

"We're getting out of here, Raphie!" Mikey told his brother and then started to undo the strips, with Dr Green's help. Raph fall against Mikey and Mikey wrapped Raph's arm around his shoulder.

"Come on!" Dr Green urged him, supporting Raph as well.

They went back into the corridor.

"We're going to the flight hold, I'll fly you to the edge of the Area 51" Dr Green told him, in a rushed voice as they ran along the corridors.

Mikey nodded, unable to speck, because his whole body was aflame. He didn't care though, he just wanted to get out of here. He tightened his grip on Raph and continued to run. Their feet seemed the loudest sound on Earth, and they echoed all around them and down the corridors. Dr Green kept looking after her shoulder, nervously.

"Come on!" she kept on saying, encouraging Mikey on. They turned a corner and were met by two soldiers.

The soldiers stared at them for a moment, in a surprise and then got out their guns. Dr Green squealed in fear, and held up her shock gun. She let go of Raph and Mikey nearly collapsed with the extra weight.

The soldiers come towards them, their guns up. Dr Green closed her eyes and swung her gun out with great force. The soldiers yelled in pain as they were electrocuted.

They dropped their guns and fall to their knees, shaking in agony.

"Oh my God!" Dr Green gasped, holding her gun back up. Mikey could see the fear in her eyes and he could tell that this was the first time she had ever done something like this.

"Come on!" Mikey said, grabbing Dr Green's arm and pulling her forwards. Dr Green nodded and helped Mikey again with Raph. They ran faster now, towards the flight hold. Mikey soon forgot the pain in his desperation to get out of there.

"Here we are" Dr Green panted a few minuets later, after they got in and out of an elevator. They were in an enormous room with dozens of small planes and huge double doors at one end.

There were more soldiers guarding the planes, but only about three.

"Hey! What are you doing?" one yelled.

This time, Mikey let go of Raph and kicked the soldier in the mouth. This hurt Mikey's sore body like hell, but he turned to another soldier and knocked him out by kicking him in the head. Mikey took his shock gun and turned to the last soldier. The soldier's eyes widen and he backed away. Mikey throw the gun at him.

The shock stick hit him and he shook as it electrocuted him. He soon fell unconscious.

"Open the doors" Dr Green ordered Mikey, dragging Raph to a plane. Mikey did as he was told, and found a switch by the side of the doors that opened them.

"Come on!" Dr Green shouted, already in the pilot's seat with the engine running.

Mikey started to ran to the plane, but as he did so, a loud bang went off. Mikey gasped in pain as pain erupted in his left arm. He clutched his arm, blood pouring though his fingertips. Dr Green yelled and Mikey looked up.

The evil man that normally injected him was standing in the elevator, gun in his head.

"Mikey! Hurry!" Dr Green shouted. Mikey ran to the plane and jumped in. More shouts went off and Dr Green threw her shock gun at the man. It hit its target and the gun was thrown from his hand.

Mikey heard his yell of pain as they lifted off the ground and out of building.

Mikey collapsed down next to Raph and clutched his arm. He gritted his teeth in pain and felt tears come to his eyes.

Dr Green looked at him as she flew the plane out of the building.

"We're be there soon" she told him, unable to help. Mikey tried to forget the pain, which was extremely hard and looked at Raph.

"We're nearly there" he told his unconscious brother and touched his boiling head.

"Nearly there"

About ten minuets later, Mikey looked out of the window as Dr Green landed. The Battle Shell was waiting on the ground. Relief washed over Mikey and clanged to Raph.

Once the plane was safety on the ground. Mikey lifted Raph up with his good arm and wrapped Raph's arm around his shoulder.

Dr Green helped him out of the plane. The Battle Shell's door opened and Leo and Donnie jumped out, and ran to them. Mikey took one step, but then his knees buckled.

"Mikey!" Donnie said, falling to his knees beside him. Tears whelmed in Mikey's eyes as he grabbed hold of Donnie and hugged him, crying.

"It's ok, Mikey, everything's ok" Donnie cried, rocking Mikey, tears falling from his eyes as well.

"Donnie, get Mikey into the Battle Shell, I'll get Raph" Leo ordered, as Mikey's vision blurred.

"Everything's going to be ok" Donnie repeated as Mikey blacked out.

**Please review, flames welcome, but nothing too harsh. **


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that Mikey felt when he woke was the soft mattress underneath him

The first thing that Mikey felt when he woke was the soft mattress underneath him. The warm blanket wrapped around his sore body and the smell of herbal tea. It was Master Splinter's favourite tea.

Mikey remembered having it as a little turtle. He had asked his Sensei for a sip, and had nearly choked on it, because it had such a strange, bitter taste. Splinter had laughed and added honey and sugar to it. This made had made it sweet and Mikey had enjoyed it.

Mikey could hear his father humming gently. Mikey focused on the sound, the best sound he had heard in a while, and he soon recognised it as a Japanese lullaby Splinter use to sing to them.

Mikey felt so heavy and he slowly opened his eyes. He immediately realised that he was in his room. His bright orange walls smiled down at him.

Mikey yawned and turned onto his side, his back facing the wall. He smiled as he saw his father looking at him.

"How do you feel, my son?" Splinter asked, picking up a tea pot from the bedside table and pouring the contents into a mug. Mikey thought for a while, before answering.

"Sore" he replied, his throat croaked. He forced himself into a sitting position as Splinter handed him the mug.

"How is Raph?" Mikey asked, sipping the tea.

"He is very ill" Splinter replied. Mikey looked up at him, with fear in his eyes.

"But in no danger" Splinter continued, "Donatello and I have given him the medication he needs and he is recovering well" Mikey sighed in relief and a silence fall over the room.

"I missed you, Sensei" Mikey whispered, tears of relief coming to his eyes.

"And I you Michelangelo" Splinter told his youngest son and then hugged him like he use to when Mikey was little.

"I am extremely proud of you, you showed great courage and stayed brave in the face of danger" Splinter said, "Even when all hope seemed lost, you stayed brave and you saved your brother's life"

"But he wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for me" Mikey cried.

"What do you mean, my son?" Splinter asked in a kind tone and looking at Mikey with gentle eyes.

"I…I took Raph topside, it's my fault we got attacked and the kidnapped" Mikey told his father, tears of grief coming to his eyes now.

"Michelangelo, this was not your fault, I am quite sure Raphael provoked you to take him above ground, maybe even threatening you in his frustration" Splinter tried to reassure his son.

"I've got the results" come a voice from the doorway. Donnie walked in, reading a piece of paper. He looked up and smiled,

"Mikey! You're awake!" he said in a cheerful voice. He hugged Mikey, who hugged back tightly.

"How do you feel?" Donnie asked, sitting on the side of the bed. Mikey shrugged and then asked,

"Results of what?"

"Oh, yeh…Dr Green told us of all the chemicals they…they injected into you" Donnie started, wincing and looking at the bruises on Mikey's arm.

"Well, they have done no lasting damage to you…you might just feel sick for a little while, and might get dizzy spills and shivering a bit"

Mikey nodded. He hadn't even thought that the chemicals might actual have a lasting effect on him. He just thought the man was a sadist and liked watching Mikey suffer, which he did.

"How…how did you know we were there?" Mikey asked, holding the warm cup in between his ands and letting it warm the whole of him. He watched the herbs swim around.

"Agent Bishop got hold of us" Donnie replied.

"We were out looking for you, and were found by loads of Bishop's man….we thought it was an ambush at first, but they told us where you were" Donnie looked at the silent Mikey, worried.

"We were so worried, we…we thought…" Donnie started. But his voice was croaked in tears. Splinter put his paw on Donnie's shoulder. Donnie took a deep breathe and looked up at Mikey again.

"We looked everywhere, but we couldn't found you…the Purple Dragons told us that you were taken away by the Police…most of them laughed….they thought you had been dissected"

"They…they were going to dissected Raph" Mikey whispered, tears falling from his blue eyes.

"My sons, no longer look at what could have happened, it is in the past" Splinter said, looking at both of his sons, "it may take a while for the scars to heal, just remember that you are alive, and safe back with your brothers to support you" Donnie wiped his tears away, and nodded. Mikey didn't do anything, but kept looking down at his tea.

"You are well enough to get out of bed, if you like" Donnie suggested to Mikey. Mikey still said nothing. Donnie gave him a long look, before leaving. Splinter placed a paw on Mikey's shoulder.

"Heal your mind, my son" Splinter said, before leaving the room.

Mikey looked at the closed door and sighed deeply. He didn't want to be alone, faced with the silence and his thoughts.

But at the same time, he didn't want to be with anyone.

Mikey finished his tea and then throw the cover off him. It was cold so he decided to take the cover with him.

Mikey then realised the thick bandaged around his arm. He gently touched it, and winced. It hurt still.

Mikey got out of bed and groaned. He felt so stiff, and his legs ached. Mikey slowly walked to his door and opened it. He breathed deeply, before yelling,

"Someone better get in a pizza, I'm starving"

Donnie looked up at him from his desk and smiled. Leo came out of Raph's room and looked at him.

"Come on, my stomach won't wait forever" Mikey said, making his way down to the living room. Donnie picked up the phone and started to dial.

"Do you want some help?" Leo asked, noticing Mikey's sore movements.

"No, but I could do with a hug, I haven't had one in like three weeks" Mikey said, smiling at his oldest brother. Leo smiled back and hugged Mikey tightly. As the embrace ended, they both got tingled in Mikey's blanket.

"Hey, this is my blanket" Mikey laughed, uneasily, and then slumped down on the sofa, holding his arm.

"I have three weeks worth of television to catch up with" Mikey announced and then looked around, "Who steal the controller"

Mikey spent the rest of the day, crawled up on the sofa, with a giant pizza next to him and about a gallon of coke, watching the TV. Donnie sat next to him, half watching the TV, half watching Mikey.

Mikey just stared at the TV, barely touching the pizza. His face was blank and he wasn't really focusing on the TV. His thoughts were just too caught up.

Images of the soldiers and that evil man kept coming to his mind, causing him to flinch and jump every so slightly now and again.

"Are you ok?" Donnie asked after Mikey failed to laugh at same stupid joke on the TV.

"What?" Mikey said, shaking his head and turning to Donnie. Donnie frowned in concern.

"I said, are you ok?" Donnie repeated.

"Yeh, I'm fine" Mikey replied, slouching down further on the sofa. He could tell that Donnie didn't believe him, but was glad that he didn't press the matter.

"Hey, Mikey" Leo called, coming out of Raph's room. Leo jumped down to him.

"Raph's asking if you're alright, he wants to see you" Leo told Mikey. Mikey kept his eyes on the television.

"Mikey?" Donnie asked. Mikey groaned and turned to them.

"Do you know how much I have missed?" Mikey asked to the bewailed turtles, "Three weeks of 'Lost', 'Heroes', 'Smallville', 'Scrubs'" Mikey counted off the shows on his fingers, "Not to mention the hundreds of cartoons, if I don't catch up with them now, I never will" Mikey took a deep breathe and faced the TV again.

"Mikey…?" Leo asked, with caution.

"Look…I had enough of his ugly mug when I had to watch him though that stupid window" Mikey snapped, tears whelming in his eyes. Leo and Donnie didn't say a thing, but they looked shocked. Mikey never got angry, that was Raph's job. Leo silently left into Raph's room and Mikey continued to watch the TV, without actual seeing it.

"_Scrum"_

"_You don't deserve to live"_

"_Death comes to you…very, very soon"_

"_I hope this hurts!" _

"_Freak"_

"_I'm going to love cutting you open"_

"_You are nothing…nothing, do you hear me, alien scrum?"_

Mikey jumped awake, panting. He could still see the man's white, gleaming grin. His evil eyes and the syringe in his hand, filled with yellow liquid, and the sharp needle being injected into his skin.

Mikey felt his bruised arm and flinched. He closed his eyes as tears begin to fall.

The blue, flashing guns awake in his mind and Mikey felt the fire in him that was created by them. He shook his head and re-opened his eyes.

"You will never be freed from me" said a cold voice in his head. The man's voice.

Mikey stood up, shakily, and then walked to the door. He opened the door, and then stopped.

He could see all of his family's bedroom doors around him.

Leo's was right in front of him. Mikey remember going to Leo when Raph had teased him as a child. If what Raph had said had really got to Mikey, he would crawl into his oldest brother's bed and Leo would tell him that what Raph had said was wrong and would dry Mikey's tears.

Splinter's door was to the left of him. He used to go to his father if he had had a really bad nightmare. Once he dreamt that all his family members had died and he was left alone. Splinter had told Mikey let he would never be left alone, and that they would always be left alone, and that they would always be there for him. Splinter had gently rocked him asleep and then put him back into his bed.

Donnie's door was right next to Mikey's. Whenever there had been a thunder storm, or they had watched a scary movie, or something that had made them afraid, Mikey would sneak into Donnie's room and they would both be terrified together. They would hug each other tightly until they manage to fall asleep. Mikey use to go to him for this because Raph and Leo would tease him and would not be a comfort. Donnie would be just as scared as him and they would both comfort each other, taking away the fears and terrors.

And Raph's door was to the right of him. Mikey use to sneak into Raph's room when he was sure that there were monsters creeping around. Raph would scare these monsters away, because Raph was scared of nothing. Raph would hold Mikey's hand and lead him back into his own room. Raph would looked around and warn any monster that if they didn't leave now, then they would have to deal with the 'Mighty Raphael'.

"And he will beat you up!" Mikey would squeak from behind Raph's shell. Raph would check every hiding spot in the room, before declaring that the monster had ran off in fright. Sometimes Mikey was happy with just that, but most of the time Mikey was till scared, so they would go back to Raph's room, where they would crawl into the bed. Raph would protect him from anything.

Mikey took a deep breath before slowly walking to Raph's room and creeping in.

Raph was lying in his bed, facing away from Mikey.

"Raph?" Mikey asked, nervously. He walked towards Raph, quietly.

"Raph?" Mikey said, only slightly louder. Raph stirred and turned over. He opened his eyes and looked up at Mikey.

"Raphie, there's a monster in my room" Mikey whispered. Raph blinked once or twice, and then sat up.

"Well, Doc Don has forbidden me from going anywhere which is not this bed" he told Mikey, "And I think I should listen to him this time"

"Raph, I'm so sorry" Mikey suddenly burst out, sitting on the edge of the bed and looked at Raph. Raph coughed and then said,

"Why are you sorry? This was all my fault"

"If only I was stronger, I could have protected you from them stupid Purple Dragons" Mikey said, not really listening to Raph.

"Mikey!" Raph said, bending forwards and touching Mikey's shell, "You saved my life!" Mikey was shaking badly, the guilt and terror building up in him. Raph bent away from him and put his back against the bed board. He hugged himself, looking at Mikey. His eyes fall on Mikey's bruised arms, his bandaged arm and the many other cuts and bruises on his body.

"Leo told me what happened to you" Raph whispered, "He told me that you had a worst time then me"

"You were dying" Mikey told him.

"And so were you, you just didn't realise it" Raph replied. Mikey didn't say anything for a long while. He cried, holding his head and bowing it low. Raph slowly pushed away his cover and sat on the edge of the bed next to Mikey. Raph pulled him against his side and hugged him.

"This monster is not going to take time to scare away, isn't it" Raph asked. Mikey closed his eyes and shook his head, leaning it against Raph's chest. Raph slowly rocked him.

"All the things that…that monster said was not true" Raph whispered into Mikey's ear, "You are great, brave and strong…you protected me, you did your best and better" Raph told him. Mikey listened, feeling the soft hum of Raph's words against his chest.

"You refused to give up, even when it would've been so easy to do so" Raph continued, tightening his hold on Mikey. The soft words made Mikey feel sleepy and his breathing slowed.

"You followed your heart, and choose the right path, even though it went against your better judgement and it saved both of us" Raph lied down, gently took Mikey with him, leaning him against his chest. Mikey's tears continued, but he was now asleep.

"I love you, lil' bro" Raph whispered, rocking Mikey until he too fell asleep.

**There you go, all done. What do you think? Hope you like. I don't own anything by the way, but of course you know that already. **

**Please review, flames welcome, but nothing too harsh. Thanks **


End file.
